


Roses in December

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 15 prompts used: Arthur/Molly, winter, day





	Roses in December

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 prompts used: Arthur/Molly, winter, day

Arthur wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled on his gloves, knitted not by his Molly but by Rose who'd unexpectedly taken on the mantle of family knitter when Molly began having _difficulties_ with the task.

It was a fairly mild day for winter but at his age he got chilled quickly. 

"You ready for our walk in the park, Molly?" he called up the stairs. 

"Hold your hippogriffs, Arthur Weasley," she said back, making him chuckle. 

He walked to the back door and looked out over the overrun garden. He really should take Lucy up on her offer to have her husband, Frank Longbottom, prune and trim and weed. Even with the help of magic, the orchard alone was a lot of work for a wizard Arthur's age.

"We need to be back in time for the twins's nap at two," Molly said. "Dominque said she'd drop them off after lunch."

Arthur loved all the grandchildren and great-grandchildren, of course, but three-year-old twins were enough to test any man's resolve.

"We'd best get going then." They stood silently for a moment—just happy to be in each other's arms for yet another day—before Arthur Apparated them away.

**Author's Note:**

>  _God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December._ ~J.M. Barrie


End file.
